


Say You Won't Let Go

by WritingTrash



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Human Disaster Mike Lawson, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9075214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingTrash/pseuds/WritingTrash
Summary: Series of Chapters based of the song "Say You Won't Let Go" By James Arthur. Each chapter is based off a set of lyrics.Their path of their relationship from when they meet to their real relationship.





	1. I met you in the dark, you lit me up You made me feel as though I was enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my favorite songs and it reminds me so much of Mike and Ginny so I figured I do a story based off the song/lyrics.

Mike had had a crappy week to say the least. His divorce with his wife, now ex wife was finalized, the Padres had lost their past 3 games, and now management had decided to pull up Ginny Baker. She’s a pitcher which meant he was going to have to work and teach her the ways of the majors like he had done with every other rookie. He was not thrilled to say the least. 

 

That was until he met Ginny.

 

She was driven, focused, and doing her best to lay low and just be like any other player. She was also not big headed and egotistical like most of the rookies pulled up. However she did have a wit that matched that of Mike, and that make her a little difficult to work with.

 

However there was a light to Ginny. She made jokes and picked fights with him for the fun of it. Getting her riled up became one of his favorite past times. The way she would give him glaring looks while losing an argument or the the smug expression she would have if she was winning. Mike loved seeing both expressions. Just within the first few days of knowing Baker, Mike was looking for every opportunity to talk or bicker with her about anything. 

 

Going to practice or workouts and spending time with Ginny had begun to improve his attitude, and people were realizing. He was no longer yelling at everyone and moping around the clubhouse, however he still did yell and was grumpy. Except this time if he was angry it was usually caused by Ginny and then the rest of the team suffered the consequences. 

 

And then there were the late night phone calls. The very calls that kept him up into the late hours of the night and early hours of the morning. It kept Lawson at peace, his mind off the divorce and the fact that he's 36 and is going to have to retire awfully soon. They learned about each other's pasts, specifically that Ginny had a poster of Mike above her bed, which lead to a whole series of jokes and arguments. Lawson quickly knew more about Ginny than anyone in his life after knowing her for less than a week.

 

And Mike began falling for Ginny. Slowly. So slow that he was oblivious to the fact of how hard he was falling, let alone falling in general.


	2. We danced the night away, we drank too much I held your hair back when You were throwing up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team heads to a bar after Ginny's first official win. Mike watches her dance and begins to realize his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!
> 
> Thanks for reading, that's all, have a good day/night.

Ginny had won her first game and the team, due to tradition, was going out for drinks. Mike wasn’t overly happy about the outing, it was already late and his old man knees weren't up to a night of hanging out dancing, and a possible hookup. He went anyways, he couldn't be the catcher who doesn't celebrate his rookie pitcher’s first win. So he went just throwing on a shirt with his leather jacket and jeans, not bothering to dress up to go to some dingy bar.

He glad he had put minimal effort into his look when he arrived at the bar, it was dark and dingy as expected. Pretty much the entire team was there, and everyone was casually dressed as Mike was including Ginny who was wearing a thin red zip up, along with, of course, skin tight yoga pants.

After a few rounds, and overall rowdiness, teammates began trickling out of the bar one by one. Now only Mike, Ginny, Blip and a few others were left drinking and talking. The conversation between the teammates shifted from the game to personal life and to anywhere else their intoxicated minds brought them. Suddenly Ginny shot up, disregarding the conversation occurring, mentioned something about the song playing and walked away from the couch from which they sat and headed for the dance floor. Just before setting foot onto the floor filled with 50 other sweaty bodies she turned around.

“Lawson” she called along with a “come here” motion with her hand. Mike stared for a second, not sure if she was being serious or not, and upon realizing she was dead serious, he shook her off with a hand motion and head shake.

Mike was not much of a dancer but the second he declined her offer he regretted it. He watched her closely as she waltzed to the dance floor to join the other intoxicated sweaty humans. He watched her begin to dance. He watched her begin to talk and laugh along with another guy. He watched her begin to dance with the other guy. Mike was now hating himself for not joining her, now Ginny, his rookie, was dancing up against another guy.

“That should be me up against her, dancing with her, making her laugh-” his mind told him before realizing where his mind had wandered. He panicked, the realizing that was entirely in his head and he was also about four drinks in. Despite defending his thoughts to himself, a feeling of jealousy flooded Mike's system. Some scum she met on the dance floor doesn't deserve her. Not that he does either, no one deserves a person like Ginny, but he deserves her a more than him or at least he’s spent a few hours with her. “He shouldn't be jealous, its Ginny, his teammate, not his girlfriend” he told himself before his mind took over again, “still that should be him, not some dude she met five minutes ago-”

Mike noticed his pent up anger and decided, despite being tipsy, that the best choice was to leave and not cause a scene. He knew if he stayed nothing good could happen, he would lose his mind watching Ginny dance against other guys. He peeled his eyes from Ginny, quickly leaned over and said goodnight to Blip before heading to the door.

He glanced back for one last look at Ginny, she was dancing, laughing, smiling and letting herself go, he felt a warmth come over him, seeing her that happy calmed him and angered him, he should be the one making her that happy, not a stranger. Just before turning to open the door Mike catches Ginny’s eye, she gives him a joking frown along with a head nod to acknowledge his leaving. Mike just nods back and pushes the door, entering the cool San Diego night, feeling his jealously and anger beginning to subside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for feedback.
> 
> I'm kidding but i do like to know what you like/dislike about the chapters, and criticism or whatever else, that way i can make the next chapter better.


	3. Then you smiled over your shoulder For a minute, I was stone-cold sober I pulled you closer to my chest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumors surround Mike about a possible trade. He invited Ginny for drinks after the game.
> 
> 01x09 with some changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, this chapter took me forever it was so unsure of how to write it, but I hope you enjoy it.

Weeks had past and Mike had been trying his best to keep his mind from where it wandered at the bar. He wasn't doing a very good job at it however. Anytime he saw Ginny he thought of her dancing and laughing at the bar. The bar that he should've danced with her at. It was beginning to invade his workouts, practices and games. 

 

So when he had the opportunity to flee San Diego, he took it. 

 

Mike had been told the Cubs were interested in giving him a contract, all he had to do was wave his no trade clause. This was his chance he was at least in the running for the World Series with the Cubs and it would free his every thought of Ginny.

 

Despite the benefits of leaving the Padres, leaving was the hard part. 

 

Once the news of the possible trade spread on the media there was no hiding for Lawson. Waking into the clubhouse for what might be his last game was hard enough. Teammates gave him glares and avoided conversation, except for Blip and the one he was trying to leave, Baker.

 

They asked him if it was true, if he did in fact wave his no trade clause, Mike however didn't feel like giving them an answer, rather just changing the subject. And to make matters worse he wasn't allowed to play in his “final game”. 

 

The trade depended on Mike being in good shape and for that reason, Oscar had forced Al to bench Mike for the game.

 

The game was had to watch for Mike, they were losing, the whole team was just not there, whether it was physically or mentally, the errors kept coming.

 

They ended up losing by a run, not ideal for a last game, even despite sitting the whole game. He headed back to his locker to begin grabbing his things, even though the trade wasn't final, he wasn't hurt, he didn't play, it should go through. 

 

When he arrived at his locker there stood Ginny looking as perfect as ever. Just seeing her stand there let Lawson confirm that he had to leave before he messed up.

 

“I had your rookie poster on my wall” Ginny says as she leans up against his cubby.

 

“You what?” Mike asks, with a slight laugh.

 

“I figured I'm not going to see you in person after today so it was time to be honest after all the teasing.” She no longer was looking at his face but at the ground.

 

“I knew it” Lawson teased, avoiding the conversation of the trade.

 

“Are people going out for drinks, or…?”

 

“Not sure anyone wants to go out for drinks with me, except maybe you and Blip, anyways I have to pack up my stuff and get ready to leave.” Mike now joins Ginny’s gaze at the floor.

 

“Right, then I guess I’ll see you around, Captain.” She adds as she turns and walks out the locker room.

 

By the time Mike has packed up his cubby, the locker room is empty. Realizing that almost everyone had left without a word, he takes a final look around and sighs as he heads for the door. 

 

Ginny was pissed, Mike, her leader, her mentor, her captain was up and leaving her. Of course he wasn’t just leaving her but it felt that way to Baker. She was mad that he didn’t give a heads up to her or anyone for that matter. She hated to admit it but there was a slight bit of relief in Ginny. 

 

She had noticed herself staring and thinking of Mike, when she didn’t need to be. It had become a distraction to the point where she would pitch to Livan when possible, in practice or games, using the excuse that he needed more practice receiving her pitches. But she was kidding herself, she had to pitch to Livan to stay focused or else her mind wandered when she was with Mike in his uniform and gear. 

 

She had been sitting at home on the couch with a glass of wine flipping between ESPN, MLB Network and Fox Sports waiting for the confirmation of Mike’s trade. For the time being it felt like a joke, a dream, to her he hadn’t been traded, he wasn't even thinking of it.

 

And then it happened.

 

Almost instantly all three channels began to report that the Cubs have confirmed trade rumors surrounding Mike Lawson. It became real, Ginny’s heart sank knowing she was losing Mike come tomorrow. About five minutes and another glass of wine later, she received a text two simple words.

 

“Boardner’s Bar”

 

She got up quickly threw on something nice, if this was her last chance to see him she was gonna leave an impression.

 

Mike sat at the bar, already one drink in, he felt stupid, he should have invited someone, anyone else to join them. Blip, Tommy, Livan for crying out loud, anyone to make this a three person party not just him and Ginny. 

 

And then she arrived, walking in the door and calling “Lawson” with a smirk on her face.

 

Mike was speechless, she was wearing a tight black dress along with her hair down. The smirk on her face told him she knew she looked good. He shifted on his stool unsure of what to say or do, he certainly was not expecting her to be so dressed up.

 

She sat down on the stool next to him ordering a drink “so you’re leaving.” Ginny hesitates, unsure if she wants to admit the reality of the situation to herself.

 

“If the final details work out, yep,” this conversation was just making Mike feel worse about leaving.

 

Mike and Ginny continued talking for an hour, until they both openly admitted that they were going to miss the other, ending the conversation.

 

“I have an early flight.” Mike said ending the conversation despite wanting it to never end.

 

“Yeah,” Ginny said putting money on the counter for her drinks and standing up.

 

The two waited outside the bar waiting for their rides to send them their separate ways for the last time. 

 

Ginny's ride arrived and just as she touched the door handle Mike's voice stops her.

 

“Ginny,” 

 

Her head whips around, he's never called her Ginny, it's always been Rookie, Baker or Ginny Baker using her full name, but it was never just Ginny.

 

“Ginny? That's a first,” 

 

Mike hesitates, he can't tell her now, that would be just hurtful and pointless. Now she's looking at him and eyebrow raised as he stands there frozen.

 

“Uh I nailed your cleats earlier today” Mike internally smacks himself, “this is your least conversation with her and that's what you decide to say” his mind yells.

 

“I knew it,” she says with a laugh. She steps in for a hug and time freezes.

 

He feels her warm body against his, no space between them. Mike slowly moves his hand down to the small of Ginny's back, keeping the other on her waist. Expecting her to pull away at that moment, Mike is happily surprised when he feels her relax in his arms, changing the aroma to the hug. 

 

Ginny pulls away while bowing her head slightly, Mike mimics the motion, bowing his head so their foreheads are touching. Ginny can feel his breath on her as she stares at his lips, trying to pull together the courage to press hers to his. She glances up to meet Mike's gaze before they both quickly look back down.

 

Mike feels her breaths shorten slightly, noticing she's staring at his lips as he was at hers. His hand still rests just above her ass and her hands remain on his neck and back. 

 

He is caught in a daze staring at her perfectly pink and plump lips, it takes him a second to realize they are pressed on his.

 

Bringing him back to reality as he begins to taste the alcohol and lipstick that remains on her lips. She is once again right up against his body no air passing between them.

 

Ginny's mind was racing, her lips were on Mike's, and she was the one who initiated the kiss. She pressed her lips to his, she pressed her body to his. But Mike hadn't pulled away, he kissed her back with force, moving his lips to be in sync with hers. 

 

Ginny's driver honked, causing the two to jump away from each other instantly. They gave a quick glance to each other before Ginny placed her hand on the door as she had five minutes ago. Only this time successfully opening the door and getting inside the car. Mike swallowed as he watched her car drive away.

 

He got out his phone to check what was taking his ride so long, and on the lock screen there was a notification. 

 

Oscar: 3 Missed Calls, 1 Voicemail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!


	4. And you asked me to stay over I said, I already told ya I think that you should get some rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike comes over to confront Ginny about the kiss after his trade falls through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the feedback and Kudos!

Mike wasn't leaving. That is what Oscar had called to tell him while Mike was busy outside the bar kissing Ginny. And now that the news had broken on media of the fall through everyone knew, everyone including Ginny. That also meant the panic in both Ginny and Mike was starting.

 

Now it was the next morning and Mike was groggy, after barely sleeping after knowing he was returning to the Padres. He was now pacing his home looking out at his pool, running his hand through his hair and combing his beard. He couldn’t get a hold of Ginny, she wasn't answering his texts or calls, he even emailed her. They had a road trip coming up and he had to get this sorted with her before they left.

 

Ginny had fallen asleep the second she was dropped of by her ride, too soon to hear the news of the failed trade. She woke up however of a series of texts and missed calls and voicemails from Lawson and the texts were continuing to pop up. After fully waking up and listening to the voicemails, Ginny realizes what is happening, he was staying in San Diego.

 

She pulls herself out from under her covers and walks to the bathroom and stares at herself in the mirror, noticing the color drained from her face. Taking a second to herself before turning around and walking back to her bed when her phone sat, picking it up and simply texting Mike. “Come over”

 

Even knowing she didn't want to have this conversation, Ginny knew it had to happen.

 

The knock on the door sealed Ginny's fate, she couldn't back out now, they were going to have TK talk and face what they did outside the bar last night. She opened the door to reveal Mike wearing a tshirt and jeans, his lips pressed against each other creating a straight line. 

 

Just looking at his lips causes Ginny's mind to drift back to the kiss. And this is why they had to sort this out. 

 

Ginny turns from the door, not speaking a word, and heads to the living room. Mike follows, stepping into the apartment and closing the door behind himself. 

 

“This is awkward enough, I can't image how this road trip is gonna go, let alone the rest of the season,” Mike says attempting to break the tension.

 

“You we're leaving, we kissed, it was great, now you're not leaving, and we're pretending we never went out, and we're are never kissing again” Ginny states trying to get the conversation over with.

 

“Oh, it was great huh?” A smirk creeps across Mike's face

 

“This isn't funny Mike, this could ruin my career,” 

 

“Your career? What about mine?” 

 

“You're on your way out Old Man, let's be honest here,” Ginny answers, still avoiding eye contact.

 

“Then if we're being honest, do you really never want to kiss me again, because that seems obscured,” Mike again attempting to make light of the situation.

 

“If we're being honest…” Ginny inhales, she didn't want to lie to him but she also didn't want to ruin her career that was just starting, “no, it's just I can't, WE can’t.”

 

“Dammit why?” The anger in Mike's voice becoming apparent.

 

“I already told you it will ruin me, I'll be the first girl in the MLB who lost her career after sleeping with her catcher, her captain,” Ginny now raising her voice to match the tone and volume of his.

 

“Sleeping with me huh?” The smug grin on his face makes Ginny more furious but at the same time melts her.

 

“Not the time Lawson,” she grumbles through gritted teeth, her hands now fists punching into the couch, glaring at Mike who stood in front of her.

 

“Then when will be the time?” Ignoring her anger and continuing to play his joke out but then becoming serious.

 

“I didn't realize it at the time Ginny but I have fallen, hard. I lose my mind around you because you're so close to me yet, just out of reach. All I can think about is your laugh and jokes, and the stupid fights you pick with people just to argue, and the pointless conversations we have on the phone that make my night, and the way you hum every song off key, you're so tone deaf it astounds me, and-” Mike's rant about the pieces of Ginny that haunt him is cut short by her grasp.

 

Ginny snapped listening to him talk about her, she grabbed the collar of his shirt pulling him down to meet her lips and in the process causing him to fall onto the couch and her body. 

 

Her hands began to roam his body from his face, to his shoulders, to his back and stomach. Their lips still intertwined, Mike runs his hands through her dark, silky hair, and down across her neck and her stomach. As he does so he feels Ginny moan into the kiss, which makes him smirk against her lips.

 

Mike pulls away for a second looking down a Ginny, her lips already beginning to swell, he cocked an eyebrow and asked, “we can work on keeping this a secret later right?” Ginny unable to answer with words, furiously nods and Mike returns his lips to their place.

 

They remain like this, Mike pinning Ginny to the couch, body on body, their lips only parting for short shallow breaths, for minutes.

 

That is until Mike feels Ginny pull at the bottom of his shirt trying to remove the dark grey fabric. "Wait, Ginny" he manages to say through the kisses. 

 

Mike props himself up using his hands so he hovers Ginny, he can see she isn't pleased with the lack of contact between their bodies. 

 

“I know I asked when we could get to the sleeping with me part before, and despite what you may think, I'm a classy guy Ginny, a gentleman, and therefore we're going on a date before we go there.” 

 

“I hate you,” Ginny says with a glare, she didn't want to wait for a date.

 

“I think your actions a few seconds ago would disagree with that statement,” Mike says as he lifts himself off of both Ginny and the couch. He readjusts his shirt, hair and pants before sitting back down on the couch. Ginny turns her body to place her head onto his chest. 

 

Mike combs through her hair as they both relax on the couch. Ginny fall asleep, and Mike takes in the moment. This is how his life should be, this moment, her head now resting on his lap, combing through her dark hair, this is how he wanted to spend the rest of his life. Content and happy with Ginny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is really appreciated, I like to know what you like/dislike in the story so I can improve it.
> 
> (Also didnt 100% preview this one so there could be some dumb errors)


	5. I knew I loved you then But you'd never know 'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike remembers back to when he realized he is in love with Ginny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've started classes again so I'm crammed for writing time and usually write this at 1-3 in the morning, so I apologize if it isn't great.
> 
> Also thank you for all the feedback I love hearing your opinions!

Mike sat, Ginny still sprawled across his lap, his hands tracing images on her back as he thought.

He knew he loved her, he just couldn't tell her yet. He couldn't ruin the blessing that is their current state. 

Mike thought back through their history, from the first ass slap to the making out on the couch prior to now. He always subconsciously knew he loved her, it just took Omar's crush for him to realize it.  
***  
Blip and Lawson were sitting in their locker room chairs relaxing before a game when Omar appears. Mike ignored his attempts at conversation continuing to look at stats on his phone, that is until he realizes Omar is talking about Ginny. And more importantly that he has feelings for Ginny. The jealousy sets in and Mike takes one look from Blip to Omar and tells them to meet with him in his chambers, his chambers only being the trainers room where he spends 70% of his time in the ice bath or getting stretched. 

“You cannot be in love with her,” Lawson starts the second the door closes behind Blip. “You don't know her, you just know she's the pretty girl who can play baseball.”

“I know I can't think when I'm near her and I freeze when she talks to me,” Omar defends himself, only pushing Mike over the edge. 

“Did you know she hums Katy Perry songs when she stretches? And not in key. That she loves grape soda and hates cilantro and can spend almost a half hour explaining why? I do, because I’ve spent about a hundred more hours talking to her than you, and I’m not falling in love with her.” Mike breathlessly explains.

The second his Ginny rant seeps past his lips Mike knows it looks sketchy. Omar stares blankly at him, and Blip slightly turns his head glancing over at Mike through the side of his eyes. The more he thinks about what just happened, the more the silence becomes awkwardly apparent. His mind goes blank, and trying to avoid any further conversation about Ginny, he finishes off the meeting. 

“Anyways, you are not in love with Ginny Baker Omar,” he blurts out before quickly turning and walking out. As he leaves he can feel the looks of Omar and Blip on his back, both confused and unsure of what just occurred.

Mike books it down the hallways of the clubhouse. He's so focused on getting away from the situation that he doesn't realized Baker saying hi as he walks past her. He steps into one of the older bathrooms, it's unoccupied as per usual. Mike walks placing his fists into the marble counter and stares at himself in the mirror.

He realizes what he just did and in that moment, despite what he said, he realized he loved Ginny. The only thing he can hope is that he's the only one in that room who came to that realization. He kicks himself for so easily expressing his feelings and for falling for her in the first place. Mike's thirteen years older, thirteen. Let alone the fact that he was her catcher, her teammate or her captain. He was the catcher for the first woman in the MLB and he had to fall for her. 

Mike reached down turning on the faucet and running his hands through the chilled water before proceeding to splash the water on his face.

Picking his head back up he looked at himself in the mirror and hated himself. He can't be in love with her, it's wrong for so many reasons, but he can't help it. He loves her.   
***  
Thinking back on his panic, makes Mike chuckle a bit, thinking that this could never happen yet here he was. That very moment, the moment in which we word vomited every stupid fact he had learned about Ginny in her 2 months of being on the team, that moment was the moment Mike knew he love her. Yet he had hid it for another month, scared of what could happen if Ginny or anyone for that matter found out. 

That thought reminds him, although he has her, the rest of the world doesn't know that. They aren't aware that they made out on her couch or that now she was softly asleep her head resting on his lap. And the happy warmth that filled his body from the memory was quickly drained and now Mike was again filled with uncertainty and panic. 

Not wanting to deal with the world outside of the apartment, Mike shifts his body, careful not to disturb Ginny, so he too is lying down. He lets sleep over come his body and thoughts, escaping from reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter they're gonna work out a plan for the future of their relationship.
> 
> Also if you haven't listened to the song, "Say You Won't Let Go" that this book is pretty much based off of, I recommend it!


	6. I know I needed you But I never showed But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's still a lot of the song to go so I'm trying to pace the story. However there are certain moments that I want to happen that don't correlate with the lyrics so some of the titles won't match 100% with the context of that chapter.

Ginny awoke due to the sound of the clattering of pots and pans. The sound coming from the kitchen, Ginny panicked, someone was in her kitchen. She lifted herself up high enough to peer over the couch. 

The kitchen, shirtless, stood Mike Lawson. Ginny felt a wave of relief come over her knowing it was just Mike. She flopped herself, face first, back into the couch cushion. 

“Gin, you up?” Mike hollers from the kitchen.

“If I wasn't I am now” Ginny responds shouting back into the pillow. She rolls over, peeling back the blanket that she somehow ended up with, she turns placing her feet on the ground and stands up.

Ginny walks, leaving the living area and walking over to the kitchen. She walks up behind Mike, wrapping her arms around his abdomen, feeling his muscles tense as she does so.

“Hi,” Ginny's voice still rough from sleeping. 

“Hey,” Mike says with a smile, loving the feel of Ginny pressed against his back, her strong, long arms wrapped around him. “Hey Gin, as much as I love this, if you don't let go of me, the food is going to burn.”

Sighing, Ginny releases Mike from her grasp, walks backwards until he back hits the counter, she lifts herself up to sit on the counter. She watches Lawson work his magic as he slices, stirs and mixes. Mike always bragged about how good of a cook he was and she was ready to experience it.

Ginny begins to get restless, she wants to be near him, touch him, kiss him, she takes her feet and begins to lightly kick Mike's back and ass. 

“Quit it rookie,” Lawson says, a twinge of anger in his voice.

“Make me Lawson,” Ginny fires back, hoping to get a reaction out of Mike. And she gets just that.

Mike whips around, fire in his eyes, he pulls Ginny off the counter and sets her so her feet are planted on the floor, putting his waist on hers. He presses his bare chest up against Ginny's and leans into her, forcing Ginny to arch her back. Lawson grabs her wrists holding them against the cool marble of the counter, he hovers his mouth over hers, feeling Baker’s hot breath on his mouth. 

“Make you huh?” Mike says, wanting so bad to give in and give her what she wants, because if he's honest with himself, he wants it just as bad.

“Please,” Ginny begs looking upward, her gaze shifting from his eyes to his lips. 

Mike can't resist her anymore, crashing his lips into hers putting his body weight into it to hover over her. Mike release Ginny's wrists, and they spring from their place on the counter and grab ahold of his hair. He moves his hands to her waist and lifts her back to the counter. He begins to move his lips off of hers and down to her neck, leaving a trail of bites and kisses.

Mike begins to fumble with Ginny's shirt, ignoring his previous belief of date before anything. He gets her shirt up, and just as he pulls it over her head the moment is interrupted by the bang on the door

Mike and Ginny scatter, Mike back to the stove and Ginny off the counter. Ginny whips a shirt in Mike's direction, and yells at him to put it on, as she heads to the door. 

“Shit, Evelyn,” Ginny yells from the door. She reluctantly opens the door letting Evelyn in.

“Hey Gin, we haven't been able to catch up in a while, and I figured you'd be free so I-” her voice cuts off and her eyes widen as she sees Mike. “Um. Lawson.”

“Hi,” Mike says with a nod, quickly turning back to his cooking that had become slightly over done due to the previous make out session.

“Lawson is um… he's here because-” Ginny attempting to cover their obvious situation. 

“I always ramble about how I can cook and Baker told me to prove it so here I am… proving it.” Mike attempts to save Ginny's lie. 

Evelyn just nods, looking from Mike to Ginny and back. 

“Well since you're busy, I'll come back Gin, but we're going to catch up later,” she says with a wink in Ginny's direction. Baker responds with a eye roll, following Evelyn to the door. “Also Ginny, for the future, I suggest covering the hickey on your neck before guests come over.” Evelyn adds as she steps out the door. Ginny's eyes widen before she slams the door, the laughter of both Evelyn and Mike fill her ears. 

“Well, we kept it a secret for a few days,” Mike manages to say through booming laughter.

Ginny turns and sighs, pushing her back against the door and sliding down to that she sits, pulling her knees to her chest. 

“Hey, Ginny, come on it's Evelyn she won't tell anyone, except Blip that is,” Mike says still chuckling to himself. Realizing Ginny's distress about the situation he adds, “We're gonna be just fine,” giving up on the meal, Mike walks over to Ginny offering a hand.

She takes his hand, he pulls her up and against his body. He wraps his arms around her waist, Ginny mirrors his actions wrapping her arms around to his back. His warmth radiates on to her body, calming her nerves.

“We're gonna be just fine,” Mike comforting her, placing a kiss to her forehead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always for feedback, reading the feedback brightens my day.  
> Ive been trying to write a chapter at least every other day, by I've been getting a little stuck with this story, and the feedback motivates me to work on it.


	7. I'll wake you up with some breakfast in bed I'll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What an average day looks like for Mike and Ginny who are hiding their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY.
> 
> This took forever for me to write, I was very sick and in hospital for the past few days.
> 
> This took way too long for me to write and it's pretty crappy, so I'm sorry I will try to get another chapter out today/tonight to make up for it. <3

They had fallen into a domestic relationship. Mike would wake up before Ginny every morning, he would begin to prepare breakfast. He would make coffee and whatever else Ginny Baker would eat.

Then Ginny would wake up and drag herself out of bed and follow the scent of freshly brewed coffee into the kitchen. She would come up behind Mike, wrap her lengthy arms around him and then pour their coffee. 

She would then sit down, at her apartment they would sit at the countertop bar, at his home they would sit at his small table for two. After eating and talking about whatever, the two would get ready, often for practice or the day's game. Showering, changing, packing a bag and Mike and Ginny would head out. 

They would drive their separate cars to the field as they tried their best to cover the relationship. Mike argued this often, he believed the team would think nothing of the carpool. 

Through the games or practices Mike and Ginny would try their best to act as they had before all of this. Limiting their contact keeping it strictly professional. The relationship had yet to become a conflict at work and that was exciting. 

Although it was working fine, neither wanted to mess with what they had going by telling anyone. Now Evelyn had connected the dots from the day she showed up, Mike in the kitchen, the panic in both of their faces, and the hickey left of Ginny's neck, and of course she had told Blip. Beyond the Sanders, no one had figured out the relationship.

Following practice or games the couple would pack up, slower than the rest of the team, waiting until a few remained so that Mike and Ginny leave coincidentally at the same time wouldn't look suspicious.

They'd go their separate ways in the parking lot only to be reunited at whoevers house they decided on staying at. Both Lawson and Baker had brought half their wardrobe as well as bought duplicates of all necessities to keep at the others house. 

Once arriving home they often cleaned up, showering and changing out of the baseball pants and jerseys into more comfortable clothing. Often on game nights they ordered in but, Mike would try to cool whenever he got the chance. Ginny would try to “help” Mike with the cooking when in reality all she would end up doing was distracting Mike by purposely bugging, poking, hugging, or kissing him.

After Mike kicks Ginny out of the kitchen as he often has to, he finishes cooking and brings the finished meal to where she sat, often on the couch watching herself pitch or reviewing upcoming teams. They would sit together and discuss whatever, often it was hitters.

Cuddling would follow dinner, Ginny flopped on top of Mike her arm wrapped around his middle, her head on his chest and their legs intertwined. Mike's fingers would run along her back drawing shapes or comb through her coarse curly hair until she fell asleep. Ginny was a light sleeper yet Mike still attempted almost every time to carry Ginny from the couch to the bed without waking her. She woke up almost every time and she would proceed to yell at Mike to put her down and that he's going to hurt himself more.

Once in bed Baker would return to the position from the couch, wrapping her arms and legs over Mike to become a personal blanket for him. She would quickly drift back into sleep Mike following behind.

Mike would sleep until his alarm woke him up telling him to start cooking breakfast again for himself and his perfect Ginny, causing the whole day to start again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I apologize, I will try to make my next few chapters longer and better writing now that I'm feeling better to make up for the lack of length and depth in this chapter.


	8. And I'll take the kids to school Wave them goodbye And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike and Ginny along with the rest of the team go to the Sanders for a housewarming party and Blip messes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this makes up for the joke of last chapter, I tried to make this interesting but I don't know.

The Sanders had just bought a new home and to celebrate there was a housewarming party with the entire team. The party was following a pretty big win so everyone was in a good mood. Mike and Ginny arrived, separate but together, walking up the driveway and through the front door at the same time. 

Ginny wasn't in too much of a party mood, she had had her third rough start to a game and was pulled early. She found the Sanders boys sitting in front of the television playing a videogame and she joined them, not feeling up to the social part of a party. Mike wandered to the kitchen, talking to teammates while rummaging in the coolers for a drink before following where Ginny had gone. He joined her along with the boys on the couch.

The four became invested in the game, ignoring the adults in the room. Ginny continuously won, despite Mike's attempts to cheat and changing the games. It made Ginny smile seeing Mike so great with kids, he would lose to let them celebrate, he would pick them up, spin them around to make them giggle. Playing with the boys and Mike made her forget about her past few crappy starts. 

Evelyn then came over to ruin the fun my telling the boys it was time to go to bed. Ginny, still not feeling up to the party, remained on the couch with Mike. That was until a slightly intoxicated Blip yelled for her from the kitchen. Ginny got up from the couch, Mike following close behind as she approached the kitchen. Blip was standing with Livan, Sonny and of course Evelyn.

“What's your deal Gin?” Blip shot from his mouth.

“I'm sorry?” Ginny asked squinting her eyes and tilting her head.

“That was like your third bad start, what's up, are you good?” Blip continued, the rest of the group standing silently.

“I'm fine, I've just been off-” She begins to explain before being cut off by Livan.

“I think you just need to get some Ginny, and I'd be happy to help you know release some stress.” Livan blurts out.

Ginny can feel Mike tense beside her, he shifts uncomfortably and starts to walk away but not before Blip starts again. 

“Ha! No, Ginny's getting plenty, isn't that right Lawson?” Blip raises his eyebrows suggestively before instantly clapping a hand over his mouth, his eyes widening.

Both Livan and Sonny’s jaws drop along with the death stares of Mike, Ginny and Evelyn resting on Blip. If Mike wasn't already tense he was now. 

“You,” Sonny points at Ginny, “and you?!” Turning his hand to face Mike.

Mike grabs the collars of Livan and Sonny and physically drags them out from the party into a random room in the home. Blip follows being dragged by Evelyn, Ginny comes in the room behind the train of people. Once everyone is in the room the door is slammed and locked by Mike.

The question of “what” is followed by “when” “how”. Mike takes charge telling the two unknowing teammates that they've been together for about four months now, they kissed outside the bar and since then have been keeping it quiet. He explained that Evelyn had come over while Mike was at Ginny's and caught on and therefore Blip knew but no one else knew. He proceeded to yell at Blip for letting it slip so easily, Blip had seemed to sober up quickly after realizing his mistake and was apologizing profusely.

Mike finished off the meeting by stressing that this was never to be discussed again unless brought up by Mike or Ginny and that if their relationship got out, he would single handedly end both Sonny and Livan. 

Ginny, now in even less of a party mood than before if it was possible, decided it was time for her to leave. Mike of course copied her decision and left as well.

Once back at his home they both got ready for bed. Ginny climbed into the covers where Mike already laid, she gave him a quick kiss before lying down. Before she had the chance to even try to sleep Mike was saying her name.

“Uh Ginny”

“What.” Not thrilled about talking when all she wanted to do was sleep, Ginny bluntly replied.

“You are getting enough stress relief with me right,” Mike's voice quiet with hesitation yet cocky at the same time.

“Fuck you Lawson,” Ginny grumbles hitting him her pillow before bringing it back to rest her head on. She fell asleep instantly hearing Mike laughing in the background

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a goodnight/day!

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you enjoyed the first chapter, I'll begin working on the next chapters.


End file.
